The Pixie Hollow Secret
by MewMewCloud
Summary: Set after Secret of the Wings, Queen Clarion announces that there is to be a ceremony to celebrate the joining of the two world, Tink realises she has feelings for a certain blonde haired fairy but has trouble admitting, she then realises there are a lot more secrets in Pixie Hollow than she thought.
1. Preparation

Pixie Hollow was now as it should be, or what it's like with Tinkerbell around. With Tink now being able to see her sister and Queen Clarion seeing Lord Milori, everyone was happy, it has been a few days since Pixie Hollow's little ice age and now it seems like nothing has even happened. Tinkerbell was in her usual workshop, making something for Perriwinkle that she desperately wanted but couldn't get it in the winter woods. Suddenly Bobble came rushing in making Tink jump,

"miss Bell, Queen Clarion has asked for everyone in Pixie Hollow to meet in the winter woods" he said breathlessly, Tink nodded and flew out with Bobble after he caught back his breath. Fairies were lining up at the border to get their wings frozen so they could cross, but the line moved swiftly and soon everyone gathered round the pool of pixie dust where Perri was born. All fairies chatted about what was going on,

"Tink!" shouted a voice, Tinkerbell turned round to see her Perri flying towards her, she smiled and waved, Perri landed and said, "so, what do you think this is about" Tink shrugged, but everyone went quiet when Queen Clarion and Lord Milori came into view.

"Fairies and Sparrowmen of Pixie Hollow, tonight we have organised a Ceremony to celebrate to bring of two world, the ceremony will be held here in the winter woods so everyone will join. It shall be a Masquerade" she said, at that moment everyone started to talk about what a masquerade was, the queen continued, "a masquerade is a theme where everyone wears masks and cannot tell anyone their identity apart from the friends, there shall be dancing tonight and no one is allowed to take off their mask or reveal themselves to their partner until the end. The Ceremony will commence in 7 hours, see you then" and the queen flew away leaving everyone excited,

"oh my god, this is going to be so fun tonight, right Tink" said Perri, Tink nodded but Perri saw tha her sister wasn't as happy as she thought, "what's wrong?" Tink sighed,

"I have nothing to wear, and right now I'm low on material" she said. Perri laughed,

"don't worry Tink I have the perfect dress for you, you don't have to sulk about it, come on" she said gesturing Tink to follow. Tinkerbell did and they flew to Perri's house, it looked like it was made from crystals and looked amazing, Tink stared at it in awe, "like it?" said Perri snapping Tink out of her trance, "I got this house after I was found by Lord Milori wondering around in a dandelion dress" Tink smiled as they went inside. Even the inside of the house was beautiful, "take a seat" said Perri walking to her wardrobe,

"so what are you wearing tonight" said Tink,

"oh, I have the perfect dress, but I think I should give this one to you, taking someone was staring at you the whole time during Queen Clarion's speech"

"WHAT!" she shouted, Perri laughed.

"calm down"

"who?"

"oh just some boy with part of an acorn on his head, I think he is a dust keeper fairy" Tink blushed, she knew exactly who she was talking about,

"oh, that's Terence, he's my best friend"

"I think he wants to be more than friends the way he was looking at you" Tink turned her back away from her sister

"he doesn't have those feelings for my Perri...and he never will" she said in a quiet voice. Perri stopped what she was doing and walked over to Tink,

"of course he does, do you have feelings for him" Tink stayed quiet, she hated to admit it,

"he can be annoying, but he's sweet and he wants to help, he stopped me from leaving around the time I came to Pixie Hollow, he made me realises how important I am." Perri just smiled softly and put her hand on Tink's shoulder,

"you've got it bad, hu" Tink slowly nodded not looking up, Perri sighed, "right, I'm going to give you this dress and you can add things to it and make it the best dress so Terence under what ever mask he will be hiding under will notice you straight away" she went back to her wardrobe and pulled out a very shiny, sea blue dress, Tink gasped,

"is that..."

"yep, a dress made out of ice"

"what won't it melt or feel cold" Perri shock her head,

"nope, this dress is made out of unmet able ice and it's not cold, see put your hand on it, it will feel warm" Tink did so and found that Perri was right, it was as warm as a blanket

"if it's this warm, how can you wear it" Perri patted her sisters head,

"silly, we can't get our wings warm, our bodies are fine, actually I've always liked this dress, you can keep it if tonight goes well" Tink gasped.

"You mean it?" Perri nodded,

"now, let's add a bit of Tinkerbell to it and then we can check out my dress and do all the other things we are meant to do for a ceremony" they both laughed. For about an hour they spent adding things to the dress, when they were done, they began on Perri's dress, it was a dress made out of purple ice leaves that could only be found at one specific place in the winder wood, it had a few icicles on and they added a bit of Perriwinkle to it. After they were done they realised the sun was beginning to set, Tink told Perri that she wanted to get ready over at the warm side while Perri made masks for them. She took off with the dress trying to hide it until she got home, she zoomed like lightning, even Vidia saw and was impressed.

* * *

When she got home, she shut the door and hid the dress, it was 3 hours until the celebration and she wanted to ask Rosetta to do her hair. To moved out of her house and made her way towards Rosetta, she knocked on her door and it was answered by Silvermist,

"Rosetta, Tink's finally here" she said excitedly, were they expecting her,

"well its about time, I thought you were going to go to the ceremony looking like a tip" said Rosetta coming from the corner, Tink pulled a face,

"thanks Rosetta"

"now, I have the perfect dress for you"

"um, sorry Rosetta but I already have a dress, and no it is not made out of leaves, you will just have to find out, I just came over for the hair and make up." Rosetta looked bummed but shrugged her shoulders,

"oh well, now sit" she ordered pointing to a chair, Tink nervously sat down and all of the fairies crowded round her, even Vidia, Fawn and Iridessa was there, "now just relax sweet pea" she said in a threatening way, Tink leaned forward,

"are you going to kill me or something", Fawn pushed her back.

"No, sorry about Rosetta, I'm guessing she is trying to make you scared for reasons I have no idea about" said Fawn, Silvermist and Rosetta did her hair will Fawn and Iridessa did her makeup. Vidia just stayed in the corner watching, Tink realised they were all ready and saw the masks in the corner, they were all wearing colours of their talents; Silvermist-Blue, Rosetta-Pink, Vidia-Purple, Fawn-Orange and Iridessa-Yellow. After they were done, they all stared round Tink staring in awe,

"what!" she said, "oh my god what have you done to me" running to Rosetta's mirror thinking they made her look like a clown. Instead she was a young beautiful fairy that she couldn't recognise one bit,

"you look amazing Tink" said Iridessa,

"even I think that is good" said Vidia crossing her arms and smiling. Tinkerbell smiled at her friends,

"thank you, sorry but I have to go, I'll see if I can spot you at the ceremony" she said waving good bye. On her way home, Tink realised that fairies were beginning to go to the winter woods, she had to make sure to hide herself, when she got home she took the dress and put it on delicately, but on her way out there was a knocking at her door,

"Tink, you in there?" called a male voice,

"Terence, what are you doing here?"

"I was just think if you wanted to walk down to the border with me" he said, Tink blushed,

"sorry, you're not seeing me" she laughed, he laughed too,

"alright, I'll see if I could spot you" and he flew away, Tink looked at her self in the mirror and could hardly recognise herself,

"fat chance."

* * *

Tinkerbell carefully made her way to the border without getting anyone to see her, she saw Perriwinkle's dress on a masked figure, on the other side of the border, and guessed that was her. Perri saw her and quickly gave her the mask and Tink was crossing, Tink notice the mask was made to look around their dresses and they looked perfect, "thank you Perri", Perri smiled,

"your welcome, and don't worry, I didn't look to see what you look like without the mask" Tink nodded and they made their way to where everyone else was, they notice it had been decorated with ice lanterns and could see Queen Clarion dancing with Lord Milori with other fairies dancing around them. Tink began to look around to see if she could spot Terence but had no luck, she felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to see a Sparrowman bowing to her, Tink looked at Perri but could already see she was dancing with someone already but notice that Tink was being asked and put a thumbs up.

"Would you care to dance?" he said shyly, Tink didn't know who this was but excepted anyway, she could tell he was a warm fairy for the wings were iced but didn't see what his hair colour was. He put his hand out as the next song began and Tink shyly took it, waiting for him to lead.

* * *

**I decided to start a new story, it maybe boring now but there will always be a plot...I think...I don't know, I only knbit the beginning of this story but I hope you guys like it,**

**Until next time**


	2. Ceremony Partners

As the music began Tink felt the Sparrowman put his hand on her waist, she blushed like made, luckily her mask was covering so he couldn't see that she was blushing. She looked round to see if she could find Terence, but made sure she wasn't ignoring her partner, she manages to spot Rosetta and everyone else, but they didn't recognise her, it made Tink smile at the thought. Peri was smiling at me will she was dancing, the Sparrowman, she had to admit, was a pretty good dancer, he spun her around, who was he. She didn't recognise the voice, she had met almost everyone in Pixie Hollow and knew their voices, but not this one. She looked through the mask and saw night blue eyes, she recognised them but not from the owner of the voice, "is something troubling you" he said, Tink cleared her voice,

"no, not at all, well apart from the fact I have no idea who you are, I have never heard anyone in Pixie Hollow that owns that voice, who are you?" she said. The Sparrowman smile, he held her tighter and whispered in her ear,

"you just have to figure out and think harder or wait until the end" Tink sighed. After a while the music stopped and they stopped their dancing, Peri ran over to her sister and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled Tink away from the Sparrowman,

"so, how was your dance" said Periwinkle, Tink sighed,

"I have no idea who that was" Peri looked confused,

"well it could have been Terence"

"ha, why would it be Terence, there are hundreds of fairies here and some how he picked me, besides the voice isn't his" Peri put her hand on her sisters shoulder,

"you must have faith Tink." Peri walked back to her partner and pulled a sad smile to Tink, Tinkerbell walked back to her partner who was waiting for her,

"ok, can you give me a hint on who you are" she said, the Sparrowman laughed,

"wow, that desperate, ok, I can tell you that you do know me, and just saying I already know who you are" he said, Tink gasped and folded her arms,

"ok mr secrets, who am I?" he smiled

"you're Tinkerbell, one of the best tinker fairies and sister to Periwinkle"

"ok you got me"

"it wasn't that hard, at first I didn't know, but your voice gave it away and I knew that you would wear a dress that had something to do with winter. Oh by the way, how the hell did you get that dress" Tink laughed,

"Peri gave it to me, I added a bit of me, it's made of unmelted ice by the way"

"wow, it's beautiful, I wonder what you look like under that mask of yours" he said grabbing her mask, Tink slapped his hand away.

"No chance, tell me who you are and you can see my face" she glared at him. The Sparrowman just laughed but instead of answering he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the dance floor and held her closer than the last dance, Tink just sighed, "must I wait?" she put her head on his chest, he just stroked her hair,

"why do you want to find out so much, are you expecting someone?" he said, Tink slowly nodded,

"I'm expecting a relationship with someone that will never happen"

"and why is that?" she stayed quiet for a while but broke the silence.

"Because I am a fool, I have a bad temper and he is to handsome to ever want me" he sighed,

"you may still have a chance, who knows, he might love you back"

"but why would he?" she said, he gasped a the sound of her voice, he looked down and saw that she was crying, "I'm nothing, I'm just a stupid tinker that destroys everything I touch, I almost destroyed spring, I broke the moonstone, I broke my wing and I got caught by a human." The song stopped and the Sparrowman grabbed Tinks hand and pulled her away from everyone, she became confused as they left the ceremony. He stopped a few feet from the border, lanterns we're lit around them and no one was around, Tink stopped cring and looked around, "why did you bring me here" she looked at him and saw his back turned to her.

"You must really like this guy Tink, may I ask who it is" he said still not looking at her, Tinkerbell blushed,

"I do like this guy, but I cannot tell, there is a chance out of a hundred that you are him" she said, he shot round and walked closer to her,

"so what, what if I am him, what if I'm not, tell me" Tink bit her lip and looked down at her feet,

"oh you're going to hate me" he was still waiting for an answer, "it's...Terence," the Sparrowman gasped and stepped back,

"you like him, but he's only a dust fairy, don't you deserve better." Tink began to get angry,

"so what if he's a dust fairy" she shouted, "I don't care, he's annoying at times but he has a heart and it shines bright, he wants to help and if you can't except my decision on who I like, you should just go back to the ceremony" she folded her arms and turned her back to him. He sighed and moved closer to her, he put his arms round her middle and kissed her neck,

"guess who I am" he said, Tink gasped, she noticed the sound of the voice changed to a voice she knew, the person she wanted most,

"Terence?" she whispered, he smiled

"you took your time" Tink spun around and faced him,

"but, your voice was different" she said, Terence giggled,

"haven't you ever heard of someone changing their voice Tink, I knew you didn't want to walk to the border with me but I needed you to hear my voice so you knew it before I changed voices" he smiled at her.

"You tricked me"

"correct, I wanted to know who was your special person, so I had to be someone that you didn't know, because any Sparrowman in Pixie Hollow could have been that special person, and it would just be wrong to fall in love with someone you don't even know the name of, I just didn't know it was me." Tink backed away,

"don't you want it to be?" she said, Terence realised what he had said and put his arms back round her,

"no, no, I just thought that you would choose someone better, I love you Tinkerbell, I just think you deserve better than a dust fairy" he said, Tink smiled at him,

"no one is better than you Terence" she leaned in a kissed him on the lips, Terence held her closer deepening the kiss, she put her arms round his neck never wanting this to end, but they needed air and broke apart. They stared at each other, the just realised that that was their first kiss,

"attention all" called a voice coming from the ceremony, it sounded like Queen Clarion, "I thank everyone who has kept their identity a secret, now may the girls please remove the boys masks and the boys remove the girls, thank you everyone and I hope you have the best night." It went quiet, Tink stared at Terence and reached out and undid his mask, she pulled it away and saw that he was more handsome than usual, she smiled at him as he reached up and undid her mask, pulling it away he gasped at her beauty. Tink blushed,

"blame Rosetta, Silvermist, Fawn and Iridessa, they did this to me" she said hiding her face with her hands, Terence grabbed her hands and pinned her to a tree and kissed her again,

"you're the most beautiful fairy I have ever seen, the dress, the mask, everything about you is perfect, don't hide yourself." He let go of her and grabbed her hand leading them back to the ceremony, Tink spotted Periwinkle smiling at her, she smiled back and put her head on his shoulder. Everything was perfect until 4 people came charging at Tink, Rosetta, Silvermist, Fawn and Iridessa all hugged her, Tink was finding it hard to breathe,

"guys...need...to...breathe" she choked out, they all let go.

"Sorry" said Fawn,

"oh my god, Tink" said Iridessa, "you look amazing, that dress really is perfect, I didn't know that the one in that dress was you, I thought it was a winter fairy, stupid me, I should have been able to tell from the hair style, we did do it after all" Tink laughed. She noticed Rosetta walking towards Terence,

"you take care of this fairy, she is a rare beauty and I will hunt you down if you make her cry" said Rosetta, Terence nodded and smiled at Tink,

"I would never hurt her intentionally" he said. After Rosetta's death threats, she smiled and hugged Terence, after a while the fairies went back to their own thing like Rosetta melting over Sled. Periwinkle yanked Tink away from Terence and whispered in her ear,

"I told you so, you just need faith, I'm going home so I want you to come visit me tomorrow, have a nice night with prince charming" and pushed her back, Tink watched her sister fly away and blushed, what was that meant to mean, other fairies were beginning to go home but Terence just pulled her back in to their 3rd dance and kissed her almost half way through it. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori was dancing too and sneaked a few peaks in between, the night went on and after 5 hours of the ceremony fairy after fairy disappeared, only Tink, Terence, Queen Clarion, Lord Milori and a few other fairy couples were left. Terence notice Tink yawn,

"you a tired tinker?" he laughed, she giggled,

"nah, it's late anyway, I should head home"

"I'll escort you then" he said grabbing her hand and lifted them up into the air, they crossed the border and made their way to Tinker's Nook.

* * *

**Yay, I had fun writing that chapter, the next chapter will have LEMON in so beware, this story is an M. Anyway please review because I love reviews and they keep me going, I'll try and write another chapter tonight, but for now**

**Until next time**


	3. One night

When they got to Tink's house, it was past midnight, Tinkers' Nook was fast asleep as they flew down, Terence opened the door, "lady's first" he said

"why thank you" said Tink laughing. She moved in the house and looked around, then stared at Terence by the door, she smile but the smile disappeared as she say on her bed. Terence noticed this and moved further inside and kneeled down on the floor in front of Tinkerbell,

"you ok Tink" he said, Tink just slowly nodded her head putting back the smile on her face, Terence knew it was fake. "Come on tinker, I know you well enough to know that there is something wrong, please tell me" Tink shock her head,

"I don't know, I just feel after you walk through that door, you will forget the ceremony like a distant dream and we will never talk again" Terence gasped and grabbed her hands,

"how could you think that, I love you Tink, do you love me" he said, Tink bit her lip,

"I guess I do" he smiled and leaned forward against her ear,

"say it, say that you love me" he whispered,

"I love you" she said quietly,

"louder"

"I love you" a bit louder this time,

"louder" he demanded, Tink bit her lip.

"I LOVE YOU TERENCE, I ALWAYS HAVE, EVER SINCE YOU CONVINCED ME TO STAY IN PIXIE HOLLOW, YOU'RE ANNOYING BUT THAT WHAT I LOVE ABOUT YOU" she blurted out, Terence stared wide eyed in front of her, he didn't expect her to say that much, after he could see Tink had calmed down, he leaned forward and softly kissed her cupping her cheeks in his hands. Tinkerbell melted into the kiss, she felt like Rosetta around Sled, she put her arms round his neck and deepened the kiss. Still kissing, Terence pushed her back and moved his hands round her body, stroking her hair and wrapping his arms round her. They pulled away for air and stared at each other breathing rapidly, they knew they wanted more, Terence kissed her again not as soft this time and threw his jacket off, he could feel Tink beginning to unbutton his shirt as he unzipped her ice dress, he just realised that her dress as nice and warm.

"Ice fairies" he said, Tink knew exactly what he was talking about and smiled, after all his buttons were undone, she threw his shirt off of him and stared wide eyed at his chest, Terence smiled at her and kissed her again while grabbing her dress and carefully pulling it off. He kissed down her stomach making Tink moan, he pulled off his trousers so they were both in just their undergarments. He moves up to her neck and sucked and bit on it, Tink moaned louder making Terence giggle, Tink thought that Terence's weight on her felt like heaven, was this what Periwinkle said about having a nice night with prince charming. Terence removed her bra, made out of leaves, and threw it to the pile of clothes already on the floor, he moved down to her breasts and gently sucked and massaged them, Tink moaned and grabbed his hair, she arched her back letting Terence put his arms round her waist pulling her closer. They were breathing heavily and were beginning to sweat, but they both knew that this wasn't the end, he moved up back to her mouth and softly kissed them as he gripped onto her pants and slowly slide them off while she did the same with him.

They were now completely naked and they just stared at each other breathing heavily making sure they were both sure about this, they nodded at the same time and Tink wrapped her legs round his waist giving him more access. She looked down at him and felt nervous, this was her first time, she gasped when she felt the tip of his member against her pussy. Terence began to kiss her keeping her distracted while he pushed into her, he swallowed her screams and kissed away her tears,

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you" he said worried, Tink swallowed,

"don't worry, I heard the pain is only supposed to last for a few moments, just give me a sec" he nodded and waited for her to adjust to him. He saw he beginning to relax and gasped as she moved feeling the sweet friction between them, he could feel his wings begin to flutter with excitement. He pulled out almost all the way and pounded back into her, her moans were loud as he continued to thrust into her, they put their foreheads together and they moved in perfect sync. "AAAHHHHH" she cried, they could both feel that they were close,

"you ok" he breathed, Tink nodded and pulled her head back,

"I'm close" she whispered. Terence then had an idea, he pulled out of her, which made her whine, but he wasn't done, he flipped her over so she was on her 4s and pushed back into her from behind, he kissed her back and neck as they did the doggy style, he was pounding into her making her scream his name over and over,

"oh god Terence" she cried, after that moment she screamed like crazy as she climaxed bring Terence with her, they collapsed on each other and breathed heavily, he was still in her kissing her back. He pulled out making her moan and flipped her over so they were facing each other, she tracked his face with her fingers.

"Had fun?" he said, she laughed, grabbing her pillow and throwing it at him, he caught it and kissed her again, "I love you Tinkerbell"

"I love you too Terence" she said before falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

The next morning was peaceful, Tink and Terence were still asleep after last nights midnight activity, Terence was the first to wake up, he saw Tink beside him naked and remembered last night, "thank you for not making last night a dream" he said before softly kissing the tinker. She began to wake up and saw Terence kissing her, she kissed back and wrapped her arms round his neck, they were ready for round two. He grabbed her waist and put her on his lap sliding himself into her, she whimpered and moaned as he pounded her again, it wasn't long before they both fell into each others arms again. He rested his head on her breasts listening to her heart beat, "I need to go now, have to get everyones Pixie Dust" he said, Tink kissed his head.

"Yeah, Fairy Mary probably has something for me to do, and if not, I go round Pixie Hollow looking for lost things, oh wait I promised Peri I would meet her a the border today" she said, Terence kissed her then got off the bed and put his clothes on and waved goodbye,

"I'll see you later, tell Peri I said 'hi'" and he was gone. Tink smiled to herself, she rose off her bed and grabbed one of her dresses and put her hair in her usual bun. Then she spotted something, on her bed was a circle of blood, she wasn't surprised for that was her first time and heard from other fairies that the bleed as well, she didn't really want to hear that, but if she didn't she would be freaking out right now. She grabbed her sheets and put them in her wash basket and put another sheet on her bed, after she was done she flew out her house and almost tripped over her package of pixie dust, she picked it up and put a bit on her before taking off to the border.

* * *

When she got there, Tink saw Periwinkle standing there ready to freeze her sister's wings, she spotted Tink and waved, Tinkerbell crossed and Peri froze her wings, "I thought you weren't going to come" said Peri.

"I almost forgot but then I remembered" after Peri was done she said

"so how was last night after I left" Tink blushed,

"it was great" Peri saw her blush and became suspicious.

"what's with the blush Tink, what? Did you and Terence fuck or something?" Tink remained silent, Peri's mouth dropped open, "you've got to be kidding me, oh my god, how was it?" Tink blushed more taking that Peri was asking a personal question, she cleared her throat.

"It was rather pleasurable" she said, Peri laughed,

"and I say again, I told you so, you just need faith, I told you he liked you and now I guess you have already found out"

"oh and Terence says hi" Tink informed, Peri nodded.

"Come on, let's go to my house" said Peri flying away, Tink followed and they entered her house.

"By the way, did you really mean it when you said I could keep the dress?" asked Tinkerbell,

"I told you if last night went well you could keep it, and I can already tell it went extremely well" she giggled, Tink blushed,

"ok enough about me, who were you dancing with?"

"oh me, I was dancing with a warm fairy called Elwood, he is a fast flying fairy and really nice but it wasn't as dramatic as your date" Tink smiled and sighed, Peri was enjoying teasing her sister, Peri had a lot more up her sleeve.

* * *

**And that is the next one, I did mention that this chapter has a sex scene in it, I'm still waiting for reviews, I'm getting lonely,**

**FOREVER ALONE**

**Anyway, I'll try and update tomorrow but for now**

**Until next time**


	4. A Dust Fairies Job

The rest of the morning was full of Peri's teasing, going on about how she told her so and just generally being an ass, Tink didn't mind but it became annoying, she left the ice house and crossed the border to the warm seasons. She went back to Tinks' Nook and found a whole bunch of things to repair on her desk, she sighed and began her work. The rest of the day was rather boring and nothing really happened, but when Tink was nearly finished with the last thing she need to repair, she heard the door open. Tink know who it was and didn't bother to turn round, she felt arms snake around her and pull her close, "you've been busy" said Terence,

"I'm exausted but I'm almost finished" she said. She saw is head on her shoulder, "um, Terence?" he realised that he was bugging her and backed off,

"sorry Tink, it's just that I'm not a tinker fairy and it's just so fascinating to me" Tink smiled,

"you don't have to apologies, I understand, you can watch me if you want" she turned back to her work. Terence smiled to himself and grabbed a chair and sat next to Tink, he loved how she worked and wished he could do that, he had fun with his pixie dust deliveries, but found this more fun. Tink was finished in a matter of seconds and put her tools away before turning to her boyfriend, "so how's life?" she asked randomly, Terence laughed.

"Oh it's the best, I realised an amazing fairy loved me last night and have spent the whole day thinking about her" he said put his arms around her and kissing her softly. "So, how's Peri?"

"same as usual, she kept on giving me lectures about me not believing that we ever had a chance and the fact that we slept with each other"

"you told her that, Tink!"

"hey, I made sure that she wouldn't tell, before I left I manage to sneak in a quick threaten before leaving, she won't tell anyone,trust me" Terence sighed.

"Alright, I forgive you" he said before kissing her neck, Tink moaned but then pushed him away,

"hey, we did that twice already in less than 12 hours" Terence shrugged,

"so? I've heard fairies in Pixie Hollow have had sex 6 times in one day"

"where did you hear that?"

"from one of the other dust fairies, 'couldn't keep his hands off her' he said" Terence smirked,

"well, I would in life like some room to breathe" Terence went back to biting her neck,

"well if you wanted to breathe, you shouldn't have chosen me" Tink giggled.

"I'll never make that mistake again" she said before putting her arms round his neck and kissed him lips softly, she felt his hands on her waist and she smiled.

"You know I'll love you forever, right, and I always have" he said,

"I know, you just can't keep your hands off me, can you"

"not a chance" he deepened the kiss and threaded his hands through her hair, but she pushed him away and smiled.

"Come on, get out, I actually want some sleep tonight, I don't want you all over me" Tink said, Terence laughed and flew to the door, he turned back at his beautiful fairy,

"fine, I'll give in tonight, but I might not be much of a gentleman tomorrow" Tink laughed, "goodnight, my love" he said before closing the door behind him and flying home. Tinkerbell just sat in her chair smiling, after a while she walked to her bed and lay down stretching her arms out, staring at the ceiling, she smiled at the thought of having someone like Terence to hold her in such a way, it made her heart skip a beat every time he kissed or held her. Soon she closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep waiting for tomorrow to begin anew.

* * *

The next morning was full of sun, Tinkerbell awoke from a peaceful sleep and yawned, she looked around and saw a small bag on her desk, she sat up in bed and got out and walked to it. She picked it up and opened it, it was her daily pixie dust, but this time it had a note in side, she picked it up and began reading,

_Tink_

_Good morning, you look so cute when you sleep, anyway here's your daily pixie dust, sorry I couldn't come see you this morning, Fairy Gary said that there was something urgent so had to get there quick, you can come visit today if you like. I've seen you work, maybe you can see me work, it's your choice,_

_I love you_

_Terence_

_xxx_

Tink smiled at the note and folded in and put it on her desk before getting some pixie dust and pouring a bit on her, maybe she should see how Terence worked. After she was done, Tink did her hair again for it was messed up in her sleep and flew out of the door, on her way to the Pixie Dust Tree, she saw Silvermist, she waved to Tink as she was carrying a dewdrop and placed in on a spiderweb, "Tinkerbell, you ok?" she said as she flew to Tink, Tink smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I feel better than ok, I'm great" Silvermist smiled,

"I'm guessing you're off to see Terence" Tink blushed,

"you can tell?" Silvermist laughed,

"you're going in the direction of the tree, I may not be very smart but I could tell from the direction you were going and that look on your face" Tink covered her face,

"now you're just embarrassing me Sil" Sil smiled,

"ok, get going, you two are truly perfect for each other" Tink smiled at her friends complement,

"thank you Sil" she said before hugging her, then flying off. Silvermist watched as Tinkerbell flew out of sight, then sighed,

"love" she said rolling her eyes before joining the other water fairies in putting more dewdrops on the spiderweb. Tink continued to fly to the tree and got to the entrance to where all the dust fairies worked, she walked in and saw Fairy Gary straight away,

"ah, Tink, what brings you here this fine morning, not after more pixie dust again are you" he said, Tink shrugged,

"she's here to see Terence" said one of the other dust fairies. Tink blushed, Fairy Gary laughed,

"he's on his break at the moment, you came at the right time" he said before turning to the dust fairy that said she was here to see Terence, "Stone! Go tell Terence Tink's here" the fairy nodded before flying away. Fairy Gary turned back to Tink and realised that she didn't stop him, "what? You're really here to see Terence" Tink laughed and nodded,

"yeah, we're sort of a pair now" she said, Fairy Gary looked like he was going white and was about to faint, "um...Fairy Gary?" she said, he snapped out of his trance then turned around to see Terence flying in their direction, he turned back to Tink,

"get under the desk"

"what?"

"just do it" Tink did as she was told. Terence flew up to Fairy Gary,

"I heard from Stone that Tinkerbell was here" he said, Fair Gary smirked,

"you never told me that you were a pair with her, did you lad" he said changing the subject, Terence gasped and crossed his arms,

"first, it never came up, second, since when have I ever involved you in my personal life, and third, where is Tink?" Fairy Gary pulled one of those faces that you could always tell they were lying,

"I don't know" Terence sighed, then thought of a plan,

"hey Fairy Gary, have you heard that new fairy that came a week ago is making a mess of the pixie dust again" Fairy Gary gasped,

"right, that's the last straw" he said before flying away from the desk and going down stairs. Once he was gone Terence tapped his fingers on the desk and huffed,

"I know you're behind the desk Tink" he said, he saw Tink rise from behind the desk smiling one of those innocent smiles,

"how did you know?"

"I figure out after Fairy Gary said that he didn't know, I'll punish you tonight" he pulled a devilish smile,

"hey, Fairy Gary told me to."

"You didn't have to listen to him" he put his hands on his hips, "anyway, we can deal with that later, let me show you around" Tink nodded and came out from behind the desk and stood in front of Terence, he grabbed her hand and led her down stairs to where they put the pixie dust into the bags, Tink stared in awe, "amazing, right? I remember my first time seeing this, I could believe my eyes, it's just amazing" he said,

"it's brilliant" Terence smiled.

"It's weird, we have two separate talents but we are both amazed with the talents that aren't ours"

"that's because we've seen everything about our talent hundreds of time, seeing a different talent makes a change and you just wish you could do that" said Tink, Terence nodded,

"well said"

"I remember a while after I came here, I hated my talent and spent about a week seeing if I had another, I tried a water fairy, flower fairy, animal fairy and a sun fairy, I failed at all of them, miserably" Terence smiled,

"I like you being a tinker, do you know why?" he asked, Tink shook her head, "it's because it's unique, everyday we see wind fairies or water fairies all over the place and tinkers have their own place in this world, not many people could save spring Tink, you're the only fairy I now that can and did" Tink smiled,

"well said." After a while of staring at the pixie dust system, they heard a buzzing noise,

"well, that's my break over, come on, I'll show you what I do" said Terence taking her hand and leading them back to the top, "you can sit down on that bench if you like, I don't get much company"

"won't I distract you?"

"nah" he said before picking up on of the pixie dust bags and doing tricks with it before tossing it up to another dust fairy, Tink took a seat and watched, she had never seen anyone do things like that before,

"you have fun with this job don't you?" she joked, Terence laughed.

"Yeah, it can get fun sometimes, but it's annoying because sometimes we're late and everyone has to work twice as fast, it can get hot in here, but that has only happened a few times" Tink continued to watch Terence until a voice came from behind her,

"hey Terence, I think you have an audience" it said, Tink turned and saw another dust keeper fairy, "hi Tink" he said, it was Spick, he walked up to Tink and looked at Terence, "I heard from Fairy Gary that you told him that I was messing up the pixie dust again, I was mad, but now I know why you did it."

"Sorry Spick, I had to think of a way to get rid of him, did he shout at you?"

"nah, he knew that you were just trying to get rid of him, he just told me, anyway, have fun with your girlfriend" said Spick before flying away. After a while Tink told Terence that she would get home now, he nodded and watched her fly out before going back to work. When Tink got home, she saw more things to fix,

"wow, Fairy Mary really has faith in me" she said before getting her chair and beginning her own work thinking about what she saw at the Pixie Dust Tree.

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, well it seemed like a while to me, I have the story set out but I'm just stuck with the between bits, anyway, I'd like to thank-**

Shani8 (3 reviews)

Guest

**For reviewing, now I don't feel lonely.**


End file.
